tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spike's Reckoning
Characters: Spike, Sparkplug, Frenzy, Ratchet, G.B. Blackrock, Beachcomber, Warpath, First Aid Location: Blackrock Industries Date: 1992, 1993 TP: Flashback Summary: Before amicably departing the Autobots to forge a life on his own terms, Spike has a youthful slip of judgment and kicks frequent human bully Frenzy while he's down. For Spike, that brief lapse, which sent Frenzy to the repair bay for a few hours, resulted in a payback that nearly cost the human ally his life - and put him on a yearlong recovery path. CHAPTER 1 1992 - early. Spike had pretty much given his notice and intention - he was going to set out on his own. But still be very much part of the Autobots. But now, as a bit of a farewell tour, he's been doing patrols with some of the Autobots for the last time. In one instance, he was with Hound, Warpath, and Grimlock - intercepting Thundercracker, Skywarp and Frenzy . Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Grimlock eyeing Frenzy with the ferociousness of a bear going after a wounded carrion. Spike grins mischievously, gesturing Frenzy. "Heyah!" He clinches his fist. "Seriously... wanna go? Want to finally put that mouth to good use?" Before Frenzy can strike Spike, Grimlock blindsides Frenzy, tearing into the hapless Decepticon with his major jaws. The impact is so violent that it nearly takes Frenzy's head off. After Grimlock is done, all Frenzy can do is look from where he's lying...totally immobilized. A few threads remain, attaching his neck to his head. Spike looks at Frenzy and silently points to a nearby concrete wall. Then he points to Frenzy's head. In a cocky Babe-Ruth-type gesture, Spike runs and *kicks* Frenzy's head clean off it's casing, it bounces off the wall...and into a dumpster. Delighting a few of the Autobots who are now cleaning up the mayhem the 'cons caused. ;About two hours later... Spike grins, walking back to the Ark - as Autobot City is just being constructed. Warpath looks at Sparkplug. "Sparkplug...HYEAH - you shoulda seen your son...he was like... taking that pipsqueak loudmouth Frenzy and...ZOING!" Spike looks at Warpath and shakes his head. "No! It's cool! You don't need to..." Warpath continues "Then he is like BANG...through the uprights, Kicked Frenzy's head clean off!" Spike looks at Sparkplug and feels like he could crawl under the med bay table right now. Spike mutters "Didn't...have...to tell...everyone..." Spike looks over at Beachcomber and the peace-loving Autobot smiles sadly at Spike and shakes his head, and leaves. Making Spike regret that moment of cockiness even more. Sparkplug's look of disapproval could melt lead. "Spike! You should know better than that! Is that how I raised you?" A few Autobots leave, much to Spike's dismay, leaving Spike and Sparkplug. Spike looks truly regretful - Sparkplug has one of those looks where it's almost like you'd rather get hit than face his dad's disappointment. "I'm sorry... I knew...the MOMENT I kicked his head..." Sparkplug frowns. "Really, Spike? After watching the Decepticons abuse their power so much, the first time you get some of your own, you abuse it in exactly the same way?" Spike pinches the bridge of his nose. "...such an idiot..." Sparkplug shakes his head. "You just have to hope he doesn't take that personally, because if he decided to respond in kind, your head just doesn't re-attach! Unbelievable!" Spike nods, fully serious. "I know...I know..." Spike looks at his dad with sincere regret. "I'm sorry...I just... stupid. Was so sick of him constantly bullying other humans for the sake of bullying them." Sparkplug frowns. "Well, now you've given them a reason to do more than bully -- not that they needed one in the first place." Spike looks on, feeling even more awful than he already feels. He manages to spot Beachcomber. He looks at his father and gestures..."Can you hold on...just...a min..." He chases after Beachcomber. "Heyah...wait...please!" Sparkplug sighs, but lets Spike try to go catch up with Beachcomber, having a feeling Spike's not on BC's favorite-people list right now. About an hour later, Spike comes back. Still feeling like crud. He looks at Sparkplug. "Heyah..." Sparkplug heys. "What did he say?" Spike looks at Sparkplug and says in full sincerity "He knows his Gandhi..." Spike looks at Sparkplug. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I acted like the ones we're fighting against, I'm sorry I acted like a tool... and I'm sorry I acted like a total idiot." Sparkplug shrugs. "Well, we all have our moments." Spike breathes out his nose. Spike frowns. "I know I can't...but I just wish I could take it back...what I did. I know these guys look to us to see how humans react and behave... and how lucky we are to even BE here..." Sparkplug sighs, his anger evaporating. "I'm sure the Autobots know that not everyone is perfect all the time. Just next time... show a little more sense, OK?" Spike nods enthusiastically "Yessir..." Spike adds "I need to apologize to Optimus Prime." Spike looks at his father and grins faintly "Frenzy's probably not going to get an apology, but if it makes him feel better, I feel bad." Sparkplug laughs. "Somehow I don't think it will, but between you and me, he can go hang." Spike grins, getting slightly hungry. "Still pissed?" Sparkplug grins. "Nah. Let's go get something to eat." CHAPTER 2 1993 - May It's another day at Blackrock Construction. But Spike's not happy. Addressing his team, Spike frowns "We're going to have to tear out the beams and totally redo them." He sighs, taking off his hard-hat. Spike sighs in frustration. "See, THIS is what happens when we get in a race. Folks - if we're pitting speed against quality, we will ALWAYS get dinged." He sighs again. "If we JUST went back to the way we WORKED before - we wouldn't be in this situation. But people got greedy. People started to chase that '8 weeks ahead of schedule' mark, instead of doing our job. Now, instead of 8 weeks, we'll be good if we get six." Spike frowns and sighs "All right... we know what to do... let's go do it." Spike dismisses his team and walks into a room, unknown to him, Frenzy's there. A mere year ago, he made the mistake of talking trash to the small Decepticon... enough to distract Frenzy - and as a result - Grimlock managed to sink his teeth into the troublesome 'con. Spike, sort of amped up on excitement, made the mistake of kicking Frenzy's barely-attached head off - much to the delight of a few other Autobots. But right after that happened, Spike began to feel guilty, thinking how his dad would react. Spike looks over at D'Angelo, his trusted second in command. Spike rubs his eyes and breathes out. "If Blackrock calls... I'll take the heat. They praised me when we were doing great - I should take the heat when we get dinged on stuff like this." D'Angleo nods. "OK... " Spike looks around at the still-in-construction sight and breathes out. "Jesus... it's not even 8:30 in the morning..." Spike mumbles "Well, there goes the eight-week bonus." A chuckle can be heard in the darkness, from behind a glowing red optic band. A sound of metal slamming into metal follows it... and, again. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike turns around and doesn't see anything ... yet - maybe they're taking the beams down. Frenzy yells, "Well, well, well... what have we here?" GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike turns around and jumps. "The fuc -?!" Spike made the mistake of being in a pretty-much constructed room. Not much in terms of weaponry to use. He sees Frenzy and immediately tries to run away and escape into a more ... unfinished area. With crowbars - or a jackhammer. GAME: Spike FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. A loud grating noise starts up in the back of the room, like a drill through steel, but infinitely louder. Even over that din, a scream can be heard: "You think I was just going to let you get away with it?!" A figure steps into the light. It's Frenzy, and in the human-sized room, he looks HUGE and menacing, his face twisted in rage. A few employees soon arrive, but Spike turns around. "GET BACK! Call The Autobots! STAT!" D'Angelo gives Spike a bewildered look. "HOW?!" Frenzy steps toward Spike, moving slowly but steadily after him, relentlessly. The screeching noise rises, splitting Spike's eardrums and screwing with his equilibrium, making it harder and harder for him to even walk, much less find a makeshift weapon... Spike looks at Frenzy. He has no communication device on him. Spike plugs his ears, the noise also sends others away en mass. Frenzy yells, "You're going to die, little human. And you're gonna die slow, to tell the Autobots and the humans what it means to mess with Frenzy!" Frenzy slams his fist into the palm of his other hand -- the sound can't even be heard over the grating-steel sound emanating from the center of his body. Spike looks at Frenzy desperately and tries to 'tackle' the enraged Decepticon, to at least get the noise level to subside so he can have at least a few precious seconds to escape. >> Spike misses Frenzy with Bash. << Frenzy laughs at Spike's pathetic attempt, not even giving the human the dignity of dodging. He instead attempts to simply smack Spike down with the back of his hand. >> Frenzy misses Spike with Punch. << Spike looks up and attempts to kick Frenzy out of the way - to give him again - SOME breathing room for a quick escape. "F- you, you f-ing psycho!" >> Spike strikes Frenzy with Kick. << Frenzy is stunned that the human has the audacity to actually strike him, AGAIN, as if he hadn't learned his lesson yet. Frenzy opens his mouth, and SCREAMS at Spike. >> Frenzy misses Spike with High-Freq . << Spike manages to 'push' Frenzy out of the way JUST enough for him to make way for an exit. The look that Frenzy's giving Spike is putting the human ally in a state of panic, as he's never seen him this pissed before! Spike yells out in pain, but manages to retreat. Into the unknown areas of the tower. But there's a long way down to escape! Frenzy scowls deeply, and moves to pursue. Spike manages to slam the door and weave out into a hallway as fast as he can. Stopping for a half-second to pull the fire alarm to start getting people to clear the area. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks around feverishly and finds a staircase and jumps down a flight of steps. It may be the months he's been gone from the Autobots that have made him a bit rusty, but he has a sickening feeling that this confrontation will not be the confrontations of earlier. This guy seems PISSED... Frenzy stalks deliberately through the under-construction building, crashing through any doors or walls that get in his way. Quickly tiring of the chase, Frenzy pulls one of his rifles off his back and fires down the stairway at Spike's fleeing form. >> Frenzy strikes Spike with Laser . << *ZRAK!!* The upper staircase instantly collapses, a few large chunks topple on to Spike, instantly wounding him. He staggers into one of the floors. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Frenzy grins. "YES!" he screams, and leaps down the stairwell after Spike. Spike looks around frantically and is lucky enough to spot a crowbar with a point. It's not much...really, but it may do something when things are in a bind. Frenzy lands right behind Spike, and reaches out for him... Spike 's eyes widen in fear as Frenzy seems to clear the space between he and the menacing Decepticon in a matter of seconds. "Stay the f-back!" >> Spike misses Frenzy with Slash. << Spike says, "uh...oh..." Frenzy easily bats away Spike's desperate attack, and brings a massive steel hand around to bash Spike against the wall. >> Frenzy strikes Spike with Bash. << The concrete drop messed Spike up pretty bad... BUT NOT as much as this. Spike is thrown against the wall. Luckily, some portions of the wall were drywall, but he's also slammed into a portion that just doesn't give. A few sickening *cracks* can be heard from Spike's leg and sides as he immediately drops to the ground. Frenzy yells, "YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Spike looks up as Frenzy has barely let up on his temper. Spike raises a hand. "OK...OK...we're even!" Frenzy takes a step forward, and kicks at Spike's broken body. "I DON'T think so!" he yells, grinning at Spike's damage and pain. >> Frenzy misses Spike with Kick. << Spike literally falls out of the way of Frenzy's attack. Feeling a rush of pain surge in every part of his body, he desperately tries to 'flail' away, but half of his body feels like it's turned to dead weight. Frenzy yells, "Where are you going, you little worm?!" Spike gasps as he starts to feel a warm flow of blood escape, thanks to a few compound fractures. "Autobots...On their way..." Frenzy takes a step forward, and slams his fist down at Spike as he tries to flail away. Frenzy says, "They'll be too late for you." >> Frenzy strikes Spike with Punch. << WHAM!!!! Frenzy's 'slam' hits Spike in the chest. Spike is now almost completely immobile. He focuses on Frenzy with his one good eye. And a terrible fright begins to seep in. He won't be seeing the birth of his son. Spike gasps, barely able to eke out the words "Won't tell...promise...please... I'm sorry..." Frenzy yells, "You body will tell the tale of what happens when you mess with Frenzy!" Frenzy kicks at Spike's broken body again. >> Frenzy strikes Spike with Kick. << In less than two minutes, Spike went from a spry, fleeing 23-year-old to what Frenzy sees now. Half of his face is puffed and bruised, portions of bone are protroding from his leg and arm, and his coveralls are almost soaked in blood. Frenzy grins at the damage -- beauty to his optics. "Had enough? Huh? Huh?" He laughs cruelly. Spike focuses weakly on Frenzy and begins to nod slowly. Spike whispers/gasps "Can't move...can't move... please... " Frenzy yells, "Good. You even LOOK at me again, and I'll come back and finish the job." Spike lays still as his body begins to go into shock. Gasping rapidly, he tries to get air into his lungs as they're filling up with blood. With a swipe of his hand, Frenzy brings down the rest of the wall on Spike's broken body. And, just to make sure his point is made, he goes ahead and demolishes the building as well, not stopping until the Autobots do arrive and chase him off at last. Spike says, "hardcore!" After the building is lowered/razed, Spike's co-foreman, D'Angelo spots him. For a second, it looks like there's nothing to spot, but miraculously, Spike's right leg twitches faintly. Another employee goes over to Spike and tries to pick him up, but D'Angelo holds out his hand. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! HIS NECK MAY BE BROKEN!!!" Frenzy isn't subtle. =) Spike looks above as the acrid smoke begins to choke the few breaths he's able to get in. Looking up, he realizes something's not right as instead of ceilings, he's seeing portions of blue sky. With the last vestige of strength he has, he desperately tries to stay awake. Feeling if he falls asleep now, it's over. He will never see the birth of his son. But sleep is about the comforting and alluring release he can imagine right now. Ratchet is one of the first Autobots on the scene, and quickly clears the area and directs the humans how to best help the broken Autobot friend. First Aid arrives soon after, assisting Ratchet as the other Autobots fire at Frenzy and then guard the medics as they work frantically to keep Spike alive. Spike looks up in alarm as he sees Ratchet. He tries to form the words "Please...help..." A few seasoned EMTs sort though the chaos. The minutes are ticking by quickly, but the risk of a broken neck is too great, as the EMTs spend 15 life-draining minutes trying to get Spike secure to a stretcher without moving any bones. One EMT winces as he sees one of Spike's legs. "Jesus..." That'll learn him for trash talking Frenzy. Ratchet watches anxiously, wishing he could get in there and help physically. "Is there anything else we can do?" he asks for the fifteenth time. First Aid touches his arm, silently entreating him to let the human EMTs work. category:1992 category:1993 category:Flashbacks TP category:logs